


attachment.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [32]
Category: X-Men (2000), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why he has such an attachment to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attachment.

He doesn't know why he has such an attachment to her. She was little more than a stowaway when they first met, and a stowaway he wasn't too happy about. But somehow, in the fight to save her from Magneto, he developed an attachment to her. She was someone for him to save, and then she became someone for him to protect. He grew to love the mansion, grew to love most of its inhabitants, grew to appreciate the Professor more than words could say. But he stuck around initially for her. Sometimes he wonders if she even realizes it.


End file.
